pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style version of the 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: *Alice - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Alice's Help - Ultraman *Alice's Sister - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Dinah - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *White Rabbit - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Doorknob - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Dodo - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Parrot next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Various Birds *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Oysters - Sesame Street Characters *Walrus - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Carpenter - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Bill the Lizard - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Flowers - Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo), Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Caterpillar - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Hydra (Ultraman) *Bird in Tree - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Cheshire Cat - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Mad Hatter - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *March Hare - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dormouse - Scrat (Ice Age) *Tulgey Wood Creatures - Blue's Clues Characters and Barney and Friends Characters *Card Painters - Joey, Marky and Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Marching Cards - Elephants (Goliath II), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Gremlins and Critters *Queen of Hearts - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *King of Hearts - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Hanuman as itself Scene: *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - Duchess is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Mouse ("I'm Late") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - Duchess Meets Sebastian/The Bottle on the Table *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Duchess ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - Duchess Meets Timon and Pumbaa ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - "The Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse" *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - A Piglet with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - Duchess Meets Alien Mephilas/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Duchess *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - Duchess Meets the Cheshire Grinder ("'Twas Brilling") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Mouse Arrives Again) *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - Duchess Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Gale, the Queen of Hearts *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Grinder Appears Yet Again *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - Duchess' Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - Duchess' Flight/The Finale *Duchess in Wonderland (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Alice Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Alice's Sister Young Kiara.jpg|Young Kiara as Dinah Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as White Rabbit Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Doorknob Scuttle 1.jpg|Scuttle as Dodo Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Hqdefault-0.jpg|Tom Cat as Walrus Jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Carpenter Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Bill the Lizard Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as The Rose Alien Mephilas Toho.jpg|Alien Mephilas as Caterpillar Hydra.jpg|Hydra as Caterpillar (Butterfly) Big-Mama-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Big Mama as Bird in Tree Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Cheshire Cat Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Mad Hatter Tigger.jpg|Tigger as March Hare Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Dormouse Joey, Marky and Dee Dee.jpg|Joey, Marky and Dee Dee as Card Painters Lahwhinie.jpg|Lahwhinie as Queen of Hearts All Hands.jpg|All Hands as King of Hearts Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Toei